Briefe der Dremora
Briefe der Dremora (orig. Letters from the Dremora) ist eine Reihe von Briefen in . Fundorte *Brief 1: Level 5 - auf einem Steg in der Chimäre der Verwüstung *Brief 2: Level 7 - in Mehrunes Dagons Jagdsitz Brief 1 We the Dremora are true to our word. This place is closed to us, and the help we can provide is limited. You are now in the place of the Hunt. To leave this realm you must enter the gate in the great horned temple, in the walled city to the East. You will require six keys to enter the temple. If the Hunt were fair, you would find them abroad in the island. The Hunt is not fair. The hunter has taken one to prevent your escape. The touch of his spear is death, and no mortal weapon can harm him. Your plight is utterly hopeless and impossible. Therefore we assume that you may be somewhat delayed. The old man in the lonely cottage knows what you need. He will test your patience, but persist and the reward will be great. Farewell, strange mortal. Enjoy the Hunt. Brief 2 Upon the central island is Lord Dagon's Hunting Lodge. Those who pledged their immortal spirits in return for services are bound here for Dagon's sport. These miserable wraiths are mad and malevolent, but in life each was proud and powerful. Seek their treasures: the Longbow of Heaven's Hail, the Boots of Peace, the Gauntlets of the Poor, and the Helmet of the Light Within. The Longbow casts arrows and spells with deadly accuracy. The Boots, once worn by a famed mortal warrior who had renounced the use of weapons, confer great skill in unarmed combat and feats of physical daring. The Gauntlets render the wearer resistant to magic, while the Helmet draws power from an opposing spellcaster and lends that power to its wearer. Some of these items are carried by the wraiths who possessed them in life; other items are hidden where the diligent might find them. A Dark Seducer, Lord Dagon's personal bodyguard and current paramour, carries the Sword of the Moon Reiver, a unique sword forged from Dagon's own substance. No other weapon has such power to do him harm. Seek her, vanquish her, and seize her sword, or your errand is hopeless. Entry to the Lodge is blocked by three great Sigil Wards. The Amulets of Entry for these Sigils are carried by Dagon's greatest lieutenants. They are terrible in skill and power, and protected from many weapons and magics -- But you need these amulets to approach Dagon. Do not hope for aid from us in this place. This message is all we can provide. All else is arrayed against you in this place. Trust no one. Your friend is held in Lord Dagon's Hunting Lodge. Lord Dagon himself stands guard. Beware of a trap. Lord Dagon is well-served by many spies. And if you would have a chance against him, you must not fail of these things: *Gird yourself with the Armor of the Savior's Hide. *Arm yourself with the Sword of the Moon Reiver. *Trust in the power of secret names, and the aid of absent friends. *Put your hope in the shock of surprise, and the swiftness of desperate action. The obstacles you face seem insurmountable. Thus will Lord Dagon be wonderfully dismayed when you succeed. Beyond all hope, weigh daring against the odds, and courage against despair. Übersetzung: Brief 1 Wir, die Dremora, sind unserem Worte treu. Wir kommen diesem Ort näher, und unsere Hilfsbereitschaft hält sich in Grenzen. Ihr befindet Euch nun auf den Jagdgründen. Um diese Ebene zu verlassen, müsst Ihr durch das Portal im großen, gehörnten Tempel, in der ummauerten Stadt im Osten. Ihr werdet sechs Schlüssel benötigen, um den Tempel betreten zu können. Wenn die Jagd anständig war, findet Ihr sie überall auf der Insel verstreut. Doch die Jagd ist nicht anständig. Der Jäger hat einen Schlüssel genommen, um Euch an Eurer Flucht zu hindern. Die Berührung seines Speers ist tödlich und keine normale Waffe kann ihm etwas anhaben. Eure Verpflichtung ist vollkommen hoffnungslos und unmöglich. Deshalb nehmen wir an, dass Ihr Euch etwas verspätet. Der alte Mann in der verlassenen Hütte weiß, was Ihr braucht. Er wird Eure Geduld prüfen, aber bleibt hartnäckig und Eure Belohnung wird großartig sein. Lebt wohl, fremder Sterblicher. Genießt die Jagd. Brief 2 Auf der zentralen Insel liegt Fürst Dagons Jagdsitz. Die, die ihre unsterblichen Seelen für Dienste verpfändet haben, sind hier ans Dagons Spott gebunden. Diese elendigen Geister sind irre und heimtückisch, doch lebend war jeder von ihnen stolz und kraftvoll. Sucht ihre Schätze: der Langbogen des Himmelsschrei, die Stiefel des Friedens, die Handschuhe der Armen und der Helm des Inneren Lichtes. Der Langbogen verschießt Pfeile und Zauber mit tödlicher Präzision. Die Stiefel, die einmal von einem berühmten, sterblichen Krieger getragen wurden, der auf das Benutzen von Waffen verzichtete, übertragen große Talente in unbewaffnetem Kampf und Kunststücken der physischen Kühnheit. Die Handschuhe bringen dem Träger eine Magieresistenz, während der Helm die Kraft des gegenüberstehenden Zauberanwenders hinauszieht und sie dem Träger verleiht. Einige dieser Gegenstände werden von Geistern getragen, die sie auch vor ihrem Tod schon trugen; die anderen sind dort versteckt, wo nur der Eifrige ihn finden könnte. Eine Dunkle Verführerin, Fürst Dagons persönliche Leibwächterin und derzeitige Liebhaberin, trägt das Schwert des Mondräubers, ein einzigartiges Schwert, das aus Dagons eigenem Wesen geschmiedet wurde. Keine andere Waffe hat solch eine Kraft, um ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Sucht sie, erledigt sie und bringt das Schwert in Euren Besitz, oder Euer Weg war hoffnungslos. Der Eingang des Jagdsitzes wird von drei großen Siegeln blockiert. Die für den Durchgang der Siegel benötigten Amulette werden von Dagons mächtigsten Leutnanten getragen. Sie haben äußerst viel Talent und Stärke, und werden von vielen Waffen und Magie verteidigt -- aber Ihr braucht sie, um Dagon gegenübertreten zu können. Erwartet keine Hilfe von uns an diesem Ort. Diese Nachricht ist alles, was wir bereitstellen können. Alles Weitere an diesem Ort ist gegen Euch gestellt. Vertraut niemandem. Euer Freund hält sich in Fürst Dagons Jagdsitz auf. Fürst Dagon hält persönlich Wache. Achtet auf Fallen. Fürst Dagon ist bestens durch viele Spione informiert. Wenn Ihr gegen ihn eine Chance haben wollt, so dürfen diese Dinge nicht fehlen: *Umhüllt Euch mit der Rüstung der Haut des Erlösers *Bewaffnet Euch mit dem Schwert des Mondräubers *Glaubt an die Kraft geheimer Namen und die Hilfe abwesender Freunde *Hofft auf den Schreck der Überraschung und die Schnelligkeit der aussichtslosen Tat Die Hindernisse, denen Ihr gegenübersteht, scheinen unüberwindbar zu sein. Folglich wird Fürst Dagon ziemlich bestürzt sein, wenn Euch dies gelingt. Hoffnungslos, wäge Kühnheit mit den Chancen ab, und Tapferkeit mit Verzweifelung. en:Letters from the Dremora Kategorie:Battlespire: Kein Bild vorhanden Kategorie:Battlespire: Bücher Kategorie:Battlespire: Briefe und Notizen